


Trapped Together

by Cour104



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reveal Fic, confused alya, time to show chloe who's boss, trapped in a closet together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cour104/pseuds/Cour104
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat and Ladybug choose the same hiding spot as their transformations wear off, leading the duo to be trapped in a janitor's closet together with only minutes left before their identities are revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped Together

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me and as soon as I started writing it I couldn't stop until I finished it, enjoy!

‘’No, no,  no, no…’’ Ladybug fretted, banging her fists against  the metal door in front of her.

 

Of course Chloe had to make fun of a girls’ braces. Of course that girl had to be akumatized. Of course she had to attempt destroying the school. And of course Ladybug found herself now trapped in a janitor's closet with Chat.

 

After cleansing the poor Freshmans’ akuma, which had been absorbed into her friendship bracelet, Ladybug reminded Chloe to play nice with the younger students before making a dash for a hiding spot, her earrings beeping. She had just minutes to spare as she ducked into a janitor's closet. It was just her luck that she heard the lock click as the door closed behind her. It was just Chat’s luck that not a minute later he decided on the same hiding spot as her.

 

‘’My Lady, it’s no use,’’ Chat spoke softly, attempting to comfort her.

 

‘’There has to be a way!’’ She swiveled her head around, searching for something, anything. But it was in vain, as the closet had nothing but a few cleaning supplies, none of which could help unlock a door.

 

‘’I’m sorry, but the school has been evacuated, I’ve already used cataclysm, and I doubt Scrubbing Bubbles could be used to open a door.’’

 

Ladybugs’ shoulders slumped in defeat, he was right. It was going to happen. Her identity would be revealed.

 

As if reading her thoughts, Chat smiled warmly at her.

 

‘’I don’t have to look,’’ he promised. ‘’I could close my eyes until we find a way out.’’

 

Although Ladybug appreciated her kitty’s kind behavior, she shook her head.

 

‘’No, I- it’s been a long time coming.’’ She sunk down onto the floor and Chat sat next to her. ‘’I always knew it would happen sooner or later, I was just hoping it’d be later.’’

 

‘’My Lady, why… why don’t you want me to know? Do you not trust me?’’ There was no accusations in his tone, and his voice was soft, barely a whisper. His eyes were downcast, avoiding her gaze.

 

Ladybug laughed, a soft and sweet sound that showed no signs of mocking. 

 

‘’No you silly kitty, of course I trust you. I want to tell you, I really do. I’m just… afraid.’’

 

Chats head snapped back up and he searched her face, for what he wasn’t sure.

 

‘’Afraid, of what, My Lady?’’ He asked.

 

‘’It’s just, I don’t want our partnership to change. I- I’m a lot different as a civilian,’’ she explained self-consciously.

 

Now it was Chat’s turn to laugh.

 

‘’So am I. Do you honestly think I would change my opinion on you just because I’ve learned more about you?’’

 

‘’I- I guess not,’’ she mumbled with a shrug.

 

‘’And just because we act differently, doesn’t mean we aren’t the same people.’’

 

Marinette nodded in agreement, remembering all the times she channeled her inner Ladybug to stand up for a classmate. Maybe the two parts of her weren’t as different as she had first thought.

 

‘’Ready, My Lady?’’ Chat asked, grabbing her hand in his as their miraculous stones gave their final warning. She nodded and lights flashed, engulfing them before disappearing just as suddenly as they had appeared. 

 

Then, sitting beside her was Adrien Agreste.

 

‘’A-a-adien!’’Marinette burst, dropping his hand and jumping up, her cheeks flaring with color.

 

‘’Marinette,’’ he replied, his grin as big as ever. ‘’I’m happy it’s you!’’ He revealed, pulling her into a hug.

 

‘’I- uh, yeah, um-’’ Marinette attempted to speak to no avail.

 

‘’What’s wrong, cat got your tongue?’’ Adrien teased. Marinette pushed him away with a groan, remembering that underneath the fame he was still her silly kitty.

 

‘’You’re the worse.’’

 

‘’But you love me,’’ he replied out of habit, his smile fading as he saw the look on Marinette’s face.

 

‘’I, uh…’’

 

‘’Are you okay?’’

 

Marinette took a breath, reminding herself it was Chat, her partner. If anything though, that thought only made her heart beat faster.

 

‘’Yeah, I’m fine kitty. Just getting a little cramped in this tiny closet. Do you think you could possibly feed your kwami and retransform so that you can use cataclysm?’’ 

 

Adrien nodded, calling to Plagg, who had previously been chatting excitedly with Tikki in the corner.

 

‘’What?’’ Plagg groaned, floating over to Adrien. Tikki gave a small giggle as she found her way over to rest atop Marinettes’ shoulder.

 

‘’I need you to energize yourself so that I can transform.’’

 

‘’But I already ate all the cheese!’’

 

‘’You what? Plagg, you know that was supposed to last you all day!’’ Adrien scolded in exasperation.

 

‘’Sorry,’’ the kwami replied, though his voice showed no signs of remorse.

 

‘’Well whatever. I have a secret stash at the bottom of my bag, for emergencies such as this one,’’ Adrien informed, a smug smile passing over his face as he glared at his kwami.

 

‘’Well, actually…’’

 

‘’Plagg!’’ Adrien groaned in frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

Marinette and Tikki tried suppressing their giggles as they watched the boys argue. At that point, Marinette didn’t even care that they were stuck in a janitor’s closet. Well, maybe a little…

 

‘’I’m sorry,’’ Adrien apologized, his tone laced with guilt.

 

‘’It’s okay, besides it’s not your fault,’’ Marinette reassured and Tikki nodded in agreement. ‘’Maybe he can share Tikki’s cookies?’’ She suggested, pulling a treat out of her bag that was immediately tackled by Tikki.

 

‘’No,’’ Adrien shook his head, ‘’he’s already made it pretty clear, he eats nothing but cheese, no matter the emergency.’’

 

‘’Oh, well maybe we could call someone?’’

 

‘’Natalie and Gorilla are on a business trip with father, I’m almost certain you’d rather stay in here forever than have me call Chloe, and Nino’s out of town. So I guess it’s up to you.’’

 

Marinette nodded, pulling her phone from her pocket. 

 

‘’Dead,’’ she muttered in monotone, having almost expected that much.

 

‘’What?’’ Adrien asked, hoping he had misheard her.

 

‘’It’s dead,’’ she slipped it back in her pocket, sliding down the wall onto the floor in resignation.

 

‘’Don’t you have any numbers memorized?’’

 

‘’Only Alya’s, but you have no idea how she’ll react when she finds us here together. I’m not sure it’ll be worth it. I mean, if you really want to get out I cou-’’

 

‘’No! I mean, yeah I’d like to get out but I’d never put you through that. I could only imagine the interrogation. Besides, any time spent with my lady is purrfect, no matter where,’’ he gave her a cheeky grin, ignoring her eye roll as he plopped down next to her.

* * *

 

‘’Eye spy with my little eye, something yellow,’’ Adrien chirped.

 

‘’The Clorox Wipes container.’’

 

‘’No fair, you cheated!’’ Adrien pouted, his arms crossed against his chest.

 

‘’It’s not cheating if you’ve spied the same item six times in a row.’’

 

‘’Oh, so now it’s  _ my  _ fault!’’

* * *

 

‘’My Lady, I have to go to the bathroom.’’

 

‘’No.’’

* * *

 

‘’How long has it been?’’

 

‘’Four and a half hours.’’

 

‘’Ugh, how much longer do you think until we’re rescued?’’

 

‘’Let’s just say I might actually be early to school for once.’’

 

‘’Ugh!’’

* * *

 

‘’Okay so I’m standing there, covered in flour, a dozen cakes in front of me, and I still can’t find my phone,’’ Marinette made wide hand gestures and Adrien nodded with enthusiasm, listening intently.

 

‘’So I decided to call it right, and it starts ringing  _ from inside a cake _ !’’

 

‘’No way.’’

 

‘’Way! Then I have a decision to make. Which cake?’’

 

‘’Did you pick the right one?’’

 

‘’Of course not.’’

 

‘’So then what happened?’’

 

‘’Two hours passed and then not only am I covered in flour, but also cake crumbs and icing.’’

 

‘’Did you find your phone?’’

 

‘’Oh that’s the best part! You’ll never believe it but it turns out my phone wasn’t in a cake, it was sitting on the counter next to them!’’

 

The pair burst into laugh, wiping their eyes with their sleeves.

 

‘’I can’t believe I eat at that bakery.’’

 

‘’Oh shut up, it’s only happened once!’’

 

Adrien arched an eyebrow at her and she sighed.

 

‘’Okay, maybe twice, three times top!’’

* * *

 

‘’What’s  _ soap,  _ Princess?’’ 

 

‘’Adrien, stop.’’

 

‘’What’s wrong, there’s no reason to  _ mop _ around!’’

 

‘’Chat, I swear.’’

 

‘’Hey, it’s not my fault puns come to me easy as  _ Febreze _ !’’

 

‘’I will murder you and hide the body, and I can promise that they’ll never find it.’’

* * *

 

‘’How many hours has it been now?’’

 

‘’Let’s see, it was two when we got trapped in here and now it’s almost eight, so I’d say about six hours.’’

 

‘’I still need to use the bathroom.’’

 

‘’No.’’

* * *

 

‘’Marinette?’’

 

‘’Hm?’’

 

‘’How come you always stuttered around me?’’

 

Marinettes eyes widened, she hadn’t expected this question. 

 

‘’I, uh, may have a crush on you…’’ Her cheeks blazed and she could see his began to color as well.

 

‘’Y-you do?’’

 

She nodded.

 

‘’But not on Chat?’’

 

‘’Well, not exactly. I always felt something, but it was usually pushed aside as we battled akumas. Plus I already liked someone else so… And I didn’t want our partnership to change.’’

 

‘’Do you still not want our partnership to change?’’

 

‘’I, uh, do you?’’

 

‘’I’ve always wanted it to change.’’

 

‘’E-even though you know I’m clumsy Marinette?’’

 

Adrien smiled, brushing her face with his thumb.

 

‘’Especially now that I know that you’re incredible Marinette.’’

 

‘’O-okay, but we’ll have to take it slow, at least for a little bit. It’d be hard to explain to everyone how we suddenly started dating.’’

 

‘’I can live with that,’’ he revealed, flashing her a grin before pulling her into his arms.

* * *

 

It was already past midnight and Adrien had already fallen asleep. His head rested against Marinettes’ shoulder and she ran her fingers through his hair, humming a soft melody. She let her hand drop as she yawned, nuzzling up against him and letting herself drift off to sleep as well.

* * *

 

‘’What the-?’’

 

Marinette’s eyes fluttered open as she let out a groan, stretching her sore muscles as the janitor stared down at her, a perplexed look resting on his face.

 

‘’We, uh, got trapped in here during the akuma attack yesterday,’’ she attempted to explain. ‘’Do you, uh, by any chance know what time it is?’’

 

‘’An hour before school starts.’’

 

Marinette nodded, gently shaking Adrien awake.

 

‘’Kitty, it’s morning, wake up,’’ she murmured, a smile tugging at her mouth as she took in his current state. His hair was a mess and his expression was adorably dazed.

 

‘’Five more minutes,’’ he bargained, rolling over.

 

‘’No, now.’’

 

‘’Fine.’’

 

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, his face brightening as he saw her next to him. He had almost thought the previous day was a dream.

 

‘’I have to go, I’m going to have a lot of explaining to do when I get home,’’ Marinette explained, giving Adrien a quick peck on the cheek before grabbing her bag and racing out the door, which a confused looking janitor continued to hold open.

 

‘’She kissed me!’’ Adrien bubbled to the stranger, his hand lingering over the spot.

* * *

 

Of course Marinette would be late. She had spent the whole night in the school and still managed to be late. Most of her morning had been spent in her parents arms, explaining what had happened, that she was okay, and that it would never happen again. The last part of her morning had been spent texting Alya in a similar style. She hardly had time to take a five minute shower and grab breakfast before running out the door.

 

As she entered the building, her heart lurched to see Chloe fawning over Adrien, her arms draped across his shoulder. It wasn’t jealousy though, more like empathy to the uncomfortable look on his face and his stiff posture. It made her heart ping again as she remembered that that was also her trusted partner.

 

Then, ignoring the voice in her head telling her this was a bad idea, she decided to do something.

 

‘’Chloe, why don’t you ever just leave Adrien alone?’’

 

All the heads in the room whirled to Marinette. Adrien gave her a smile of gratitude as Chloe let him  go and marched over to her.

 

‘’Oh yeah, and what are you going to do to stop me?’’

 

Marinette squinted her eyes at the girl, a cheshire grin playing on her lips.

 

‘’This.’’

 

She marched up to Adrien, grabbing his jacket in her fists and pulling him into a kiss. She could barely make out the sound of Chloe screaming as everything seemed to fade away. Then, it rushed back as they pulled away.

 

‘’I- I thought you said we were going to take things slow,’’ He acknowledged, breathlessly.

 

‘’Plans change,’’ she teased, bopping him on the nose.

 

He gave her a look of euphoria as Alya grabbed her and began dragging her down the aisle. 

 

‘’You, me, hall, now!’’ She screamed, her best friend in tow.

  
As Marinette waved Adrien goodbye she could almost pretend she wasn’t about to get the interrogation of a lifetime. Although, it was definitely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas about other conversations they could have while trapped feel free to comment and I'll try to add them!


End file.
